borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:A Lonely Nomad
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Roaster page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 22:25, 14 March 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' reaver's edge vs cyclops dont forget cyclops sight increases bullet velocity. 00:28, March 18, 2010 (UTC) online crawmerax farming was wondering if you wanted to play online with my level 61 lilith? Duck and Cover Seriously. We need to get this thing some momentum. Your friend GnarlyToaster 20:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : Petition or something? GnarlyToaster 20:54, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, lets go on to the forums and once we get enough people, we email gearbox. Starting now. A Lonely Nomad 21:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I've always liked the idea, too. Though I think you should pitch it to Gearbox as D+C, as it sounds a little more corporate.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:03, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Problem is, they are a huge multi million dollar corparate business, and I'm a 13 year old. I don't think I'd get very far without support. A Lonely Nomad 21:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Either one of you start a chain message on xbl says to visit wiki borderlands and sign the petition for D&C. A Lonely Nomad 21:31, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Or, if either of you have email, twitter or facebook try directly contacting them. A Lonely Nomad 21:31, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Petition first. Then contact. GnarlyToaster 20:36, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay, petition has been made and our signatures have been added. Get as many people as possible to sign it. A Lonely Nomad 21:30, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Nomad, there are no ages on the internet. Half the people who are reading this were in diapers when I started gaming. In your case, you were still a twinkle in your father's eye. LoL. Anyway, A week ago I started a wiki just to post a cool revolver idea I had. Today, I e-mailed the link to SCole, Stephen Cole at Gearbox and asked him to show our ideas to the folks at GBX. Maybe it'll work, maybe it won't. But I picked SCole because he seemed to be paying attention and listening to gamer posts during the "hidden basement" period. You can find him, along with every other GBX employee, on Gerboxity.com. BTW: what IS this "duck & cover" idea that you and Toaster are working on? Fryguy42 05:12, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Firstly S&S munitions + maliwan = Lillth is happy Jakobs + hyperion + tediore = Mordecai happy Atlas + vladof + dahl + torgue = Roland happy. See where i am going with this? Brick has NO-ONE that understands his need for big, bad and brutal boom sticks, launchers and nade mods. D&C is a company me and Gnarlytoaster suggested that specialised in the blast effect e.g carnage rockets. : Oh, I got this: : So the company essentially only makes Rocket launchers, Carnages and explosive weapons. Entirely Nomad's idea. : It's because every other class has a company that makes weapons that really suit them (Maliwan + Siren, Jakobs + Sniper etc), and Brick doesn't have one, for he specializes in explosives. That is why. GnarlyToaster 20:15, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Girl gamer The thing is, a alot of woman do not even know what to expect from a game or would even be capable of (yes to a great portion of my fellow females was a lot of vacuum being lost to) the other is, its a male dominated region and alot of those males tend to become real dickheads, and that literally, as they hit on girls, therefore only few woman would even admit they are gaming at all^^ just to clarify Demonique 19:56, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm not sexist or a dickhead... well maybe a dickhead but I was just curious. Just to clarify. So lonely... A Lonely Nomad 20:05, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Modding I understand if you are anti-modding. I am too. However, you cannot simply clear forum threads that are asking for modded weapons. -- 19:41, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, how long am i banned for? A Lonely Nomad 20:30, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, sorry for asking. A Lonely Nomad 20:33, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Leggy Hey, Nomad. Speaking of vandals, some douche vandalized your "Congrats" section on Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas so I took it down. Sorry 'bout that. You get to keep the Leggy, though. >:D Fryguy42 17:25, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Nomad. Is there a thread concerning yours and Toaster's D & C idea? Also, I linked your "check out my weapon ideas" message to the thread. I assume that's the wiki you meant...? 23:45, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Congrats, Nomad. I deserve that. ;) Fryguy42 16:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Perks forum? If you want to start a new forum, then by all means, do so! It's fun, quite addictive, and gives a nice sense of accomplishment when it takes on a life of it's own. The only caveat I would give you is to decide if you are willing to take on the responsibility of managing a forum. I went from posting a single cool weapon idea to spending an hour or two a day managing the forum. O_o I don't know how the sysops do it, all respect due to them. Make sure you have a clear idea of what you want to talk about on your forum and stick to it. Do you want to post a list of all existing perks? Or are you looking for new perk ideas for upcoming B'Lands material...? Hit me up if you want a little technical help or contact the sysop that is following you. Keep me posted. Fryguy42 22:31, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Okaly dokaly, just made a forum. Now all we can do is wait. A Lonely Nomad 19:28, May 12, 2010 (UTC) You already got your first post. :D Good luck. Have fun with it. Let me know if you would like help organizing your forum. Fryguy42 19:49, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Catch a ride with the Fry-Man! Started a new thread: Things to do in Pandora when you're dead. Check it out, yo! There's some cool stuff on the Talk Page, too, IMO. Also, what platform do you game on? If you are on PC we should take on Craw sometime. Fryguy42 00:57, May 19, 2010 (UTC) still got that ride... oi, mate. where you been? we missed you at the frumy award ceremony. at the after party tannis got wasted on gin and purple juice and mashed with steve all night. seriously, though... is the wiki still fun? well, i'm on here every night, editing, posting, tidying...waiting patiently for more dlc or even bl2... even more editing, posting, et al, now that most of the details of the original game and the dlc's are pretty much finalized and most of the forums have turned to strategy, opinions, and lists (arrgh, lists). yup, it's still fun. even the new legendary forum is still going strong. smokin' jesus tittie cinnamon! that things a _monster_! i had to include shortcuts to the shortcuts. lol. ...is the game still fun? hells, yeah! it's all about challenging yourself now for me and lot of my peeps. if you are on pc it doesn't get much more challenging than the new(ish) 3pdlc's. also, as doc f so sagely opined on things to do..., "you haven't finished the game until you've finished it with every character." he was right, of course, so i've put my level 61 hunter and 61 soldier out to pasture in favor of starting a new game with lilith, and later, brick. in fact, most nights, when doc and i aren't running pandora with a new siren / new soldier combo we're running (stupidly hard) challenges like raiding the crow's nest with rocket launchers-armed soldiers wearing marine com's or running the fifth column melee-only with truxican wrestler com-wearing hunters. the game (and the wiki) is what you make it. i don't know about you but it's going to take a lot longer for the shine to wear off of borderlands for me. hope to see you soon. 04:47, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Nice Thumper? Got the message you left on my talk page - was that the HX 400 U Urban Thumper you were referring to? It's certainly a nice gun; it's just a pity that I don't like thumpers much. I'm more of a "spray and pray" player - I love my Stingers, Anarchies, and Hellfires. If I'm going to sit back a bit I'm more likely to pull out my Pestilent Defiler (1010 damage, 96.7% Accuracy, 1.9 RoF, 2.3x zoom) than to go for a Thumper. Maybe I should give a Thumper a go - if I can find a nice HX Vitriolic I might have a bash and see if I can be converted to the Thumper fraternity. Cheers! Outbackyak 16:28, July 9, 2010 (UTC) NOMAD I MISS YOU RETURN PLZ 19:18, September 26, 2010 (UTC)